Bulma and Needles, Oh My!
by Yunnora Lovespell
Summary: Bulma loves to experiment, but what happens when her supposed test subjects reject to being submitted like lad rats? Reviews are appreciated.


Bulma sighed, well it was more like a growl, as her father, her recent ex Yamcha, Goku and his wife Chichi, as well as their son Gohan all argued around the table. Several times she ducked as a knife or a bowel was thrown at the young scientist. It was obvious her plan to get the Saiyans to agree to human testing for the new projects at Capsule Corp were going down hill.

For the last year and a half since their adventures on Namek, Bulma had become obsessed with Saiyan physiology. It had occurred to her one day, as she found herself curious of the social interactions Vegeta and Goku exhibited towards humans, that she wanted to know what made a Saiyan tick. No, she _needed_ to know. For all she knew they could be sitting on a gold mind of hidden knowledge and possibly a much closer look at galactic understanding; something humans sorely lacked. Most of the human population knew so little of the world outside of Earth's boundaries and this could possibly be the break through her father's company was just itching to find. If humans could understand and live in peace with the warrior race, then who knew what the future could hold?

It was easy to convince her father of taking on the project, but to get the appointed test subjects to go along with the research… well that was an entirely different matter all together.

Chichi had instantly thrown herself into a fit, accusing the Briefs and wanting to use her son and husband as a guinea pigs. Goku was trying his best to calm his mate as she blew up on the spot and started throwing things. Dr. Briefs ducked on cue and covered his head, shaking his head. He too knew this was going to be a disaster.

Gohan, whom surprisingly had the same type of temperament as his mother, argued back. He knew this meant a lot to Bulma and he just couldn't say no to the young woman, especially when bribed with a plate of cookies. It was a low blow, even for the second best genius on Earth, but this she had to handle this situation with kid gloves. Chichi argued he was young and innocent and was not some rat to be tested on. Goku tried to defend his friend but was quickly put in his place and kept quiet from where he sat. He shared a mischievous look with his son that had gone unnoticed by everyone else but Bulma. She raised a brow but thought nothing of it.

"Chichi come on!" Yamcha whined. He was getting just as sick about this as she was. "They never said he was a rat-"

"But he will be when they put all those wires and tubes in him! He's a young boy and not some animal or alien ripe for dissecting!"

Bulma ran her fingers through her hair and sighed once more.

"Chichi please," Dr. Briefs pleaded from his spot beneath his chair. "Gohan will be-"

"I don't want to see my little boy injected with needles and paraded around like a subject of…of…debauchery!"

"Do you even know the meaning of the word?" Vegeta piped up for the first time since the argument had ensued. He had been delayed his training time in the GR and was clearly pissed about it. He sat with his arms crossed and wearing his signature glare, only this time, he looked more irritated than ever. This just did not bode well.

Chichi scoffed. "I don't need to! Gohan is my son and I refuse to let him be used as a test subject for your sick experiments. Find someone else!"

Dr. Briefs ducked back beneath his chair as a plate was thrown at the wall. Bulma was holding her breath and counting back from ten. Any second she was going to blow on the other woman.

"Kakkarot will you shut your harpy up? Let the woman speak. Though I am being kept from my training, this amuses me." He smirked, causing Bulma to return the look with a glare.

"Thank you Vegeta." Bulma hissed between clenched teeth. _At least he stopped calling me servant girl._ "Look Chichi, daddy and I-"

"Oh my poor son! I refuse to let you do this! My husband and son are people not laboratory rats! If I had half a mind, I would-"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The room quickly fell silent. Bulma was not heaving. Her blood was boiling. "This is getting us no where! Chich listen and listen well, we are NOT using him like a lab rat in any way. For him we only plan to do Q & A. For Goku and Vegeta we plan on doing more of the physical testing." She held up her hand to silence the stressed mother. "You must understand it is purely for the love of human kind that we choose to do this. If earthlings could live in harmony with an alien… uh, I mean warrior race, then who knows where Earth could be two years from now? Do you know how many technological advances this plant could jump by just knowing there are other worldly life forms out there? This may be our only chance to learn of another race other than humans and animals. Just think of all the good that could come of this!"

The mother for once sat quietly and thoughtful. She hadn't taken into perspective the whole reason Bulma would suggest such a wild idea.

Bulma raised a brow curiously. "Do you understand now?"

Gohand placed his small hand on his mother's and gave her a reassuring smile. "Why don't you do it with us?"

Chich's face panicked but Gohan knew just what to say. "You'll be there to protect me and make sure nothing bad happens. And you'll see exactly what their doing so you don't have to worry."

He threw a wink as his father and Bulma nearly cracked a smile when she realized what the two did. _Sneaky devils._

Chichi bit the side of her mouth and hummed to herself. "I don't know…"

Bulma reached out and took hold of her best friend's hand. "It'll be ok. We do need a human subject and you'd be the perfect candidate too. We'll get to see what makes a human and a saiyan so compatible. We'll learn so much more with you on the team."

The raven haired warrior looked towards her husband. He only smiled his goofy grin and gave a thumbs up. Goku knew Bulma since childhood and trusted her with his life. Perhaps she could too. Chichi smiled at Bulma and squeezed her hand.

"It's a deal then!" Bulma beamed. Now just one cookie left to crack.

"Don't even think about it woman." Already she was shot down and she hadn't even uttered a word to him! "I don't have time to be poked and prodded at. I need to train before the androids come and I don't think distracting us with such a menial thing will help."

She slammed her fist down on the table. Now was her turn to throw the tantrum. "Oh please. For your information Mr. High-and-Mighty this research is our biggest priority. If we can break the simpleton barrier of humankind, think of what good it could do for the whole universe. Humans could start trades all over the galaxy and expand their knowledge. Did you know they don't even believe in any other race existing? For the exception of my father and I, no other humans know what the hell a saiyan is! Think of the good that could come of learning from another race?" Vegeta simply huffed. "Wouldn't you make your top scientists learn of another race before taking over their planet? That's what Freezia did, or do you think he was just a power hungry idiot with a lot of lucky strikes?"

The look on the Saiyan Prince's face turned deadly. The mentioning of Freezia perhaps was the worst thing Bulma could have done but how else was she to get to the stubborn prince?

"Besides, you'd get to see-"

"Wait Bulma did you say….needles?" Goku's face was white as a sheet a the thought of those sharp instruments of cruelty.

She nodded and watched as he fell out of his chair. "…That." She finished as Chichi ran to her fainted husband's side. Vegeta smirked.

"Well when you put it that way…"

"Then its settled!" Dr. Briefs cried cheerfully from beneath his chair.


End file.
